Animals
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Based on the song Animals by Nickleback. Kevin finally got his car fixed, now he and Gwen are out for a joy ride. GWEVIN!


Ben 10: Alien Force

Animals

A/N: Ok this is my first Ben 10 fic, so tell me what you think. Story number 56.

* * *

"I don't want to hear anymore of this." Frank Tennyson exclaimed, silencing the argument. Gwen and her mother looked up at the older man. "You two need to stop bickering all the time."

"I would be happy to if she would stay out of my personal life." Gwen accused.

"I'm your mother, it's my job to keep you safe." The older Tennyson woman replied.

"Whatever." Gwen huffed irritated, before storming up the stairs to her room.

Gwen flopped down on her bed annoyed. She didn't understand why her mother had to be so nosy and overbearing. She was a plumber for god sake, she could take care of herself. Not to mention she was 18, an adult in the eyes of the earth laws. She'd fought D., Forever Knights, and every other kind of alien for the past three yars and even before that, and yet her mother still insisted on protecting her.

Gwen sighed as her cell phone began to ring. She quickly pulled it out of her purse to answer it. _'Kevin'_ flashed on the caller ID.

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_Got this feeling in my veins, this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride _

_Because the angel on my right ain't hangin' out with me tonight_

"Hey Gwen." Kevin replied when she answered. "Finally got my car fixed, care to go for a test drive with me?"

Gwen smirked. It took a while, but Kevin finally asked her out about a year ago. They'd been dating ever since.

"Sure, meet me out front?" she said.

"Be there in a minute." They hung up. Gwen then jumped off the bed and quickl changed into something more comfortable. A pair of faded blue jeans and a white tank top and then she proceeded to climb out the window. Truthfully she didn't have to, but at the moment she didn't want to have to face her mother's inquiries, so this was the best way.

By the time she touched down on the lawn, Kevin was waiting on the curb, leaning against his car. She sauntered up to him.

"Hey babe." Kevin greeted wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her in for a kiss.

"Hey." She greeted in return when they pulled a part.

"Ready?" Kevin asked opening the door for her. She nodded and smiled as she stepped into the car, before he did the same and drove off.

_I'm driving past your house, while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

_Screamin'_

"So are we going anywhere in particular?" Gwen asked, as Kevin headed out of the city.

"Just thought we'd drive around." He replied.

_No, we're never gonna quit _

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

"Really?" Gwen whispered in his ear breathily. Kevin blushed. Gwen giggled when the car swerved for a moment.

"Do you like that?" Gwen asked as her hand moved further down.

"Sure you wanna do that?" Kevin asked cockily. The smirk he wore suddenly dropped off his face when she squeezed him through his jeans. The car swerved again as they picked up speed. The more confident she got the faster the car went.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

The car hit 80mph as Gwen sat up and returned to her seat smirking cattily. Kevin's face was beat red as he came to a sudden stop by the old abandoned tracks.

_By now, no doubt that we were headed south_

_I guess no body ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into a ditch_

_I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby get in_

_Get in just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

"Damn." Kevin said as Gwen straddled his lap. Kevin smirked as he reclined the seat all the way back, taking her by surprise. She laughed as he rolled them into the back seat so she was lying under him.

He nipped and sucked her neck in the spot he knew drove her crazy.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we started getting busy_

Gwen gasped as she lost her bra to Kevin's skilled hands. Her pants and gasps began to get more frantic as he teased her body.

All of a sudden Gwen stopped Kevin.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked worried he hurt her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

_When she whispered "What was that?"_

_The wind, I think cause no one else knows that where we are_

_Ant that's when she started screaming _

"_That's my dad outside the car!" _

_Oh, please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have fallen on the floor while_

_We were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

_Screamin'_

A light shined into the back seat window startling the two young adults. Kevin reached on the floor and grabbed a blanket, covering Gwen with it.

A figure appeared in the beam of light followed by a very familiar voice.

"You've got five minutes to get dressed and get home… BOTH of you."

"Grandpa?" Gwen questioned as Max Tennyson's face appeared in the window.

"Get home, just because you're 18 doesn't mean your parents can't punish you." Gwen sighed.

"Yes sir."

"Sorry sir." Kevin added.

When he was gone and both teens were headed home, Kevin spoke up.

"How does he always find us?"

Gwen burst into laughter.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_Cause everybody knows _

_We're just a couple animals_

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know this song is over done, so I tried to change it up, just a little. Please tell me what you think.

-RED


End file.
